


Lineage

by CallMeBas



Series: Family-Related Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Family, High School, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Jack has to draw a family tree for history class. His teachers get concerned.(Fluff written in ten minutes unedited. Literally makes no sense, enjoy)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Family-Related Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Jack with his overprotective parents, okay?

It was meant to be a simple task. His teachers had handed them out to the whole class - write down your basic family tree for history class. 

Most kids only had two parents, some had one. Jack had five. He was rather concerned on how exactly he was going to do his. And that wasn't even counting his real mom, Kelly. 

He raised his hand - surely his teacher could help out, right?

She called on him, and he started with his question, "Miss? I don't know how to do mine," He explained, eyebrows furrowed,

"Are your parents divorced?" She asked, trying to think back on who had shown up to the parent-teacher meetings. It just seemed to be two middle-aged, off-looking men. One who needed a haircut and another who needed a new coat. 

"Uh - no? My mom died-" He started, recieving a few gasps from the class, teacher smiling in sympathy,

"You can still add her, Jack,"

"No, no, I was going to, I just don't know who else to add. I live with my dad, and his husband, and then my pa, and his wives." 

She looked mildly concerned, "Just do the best you can, okay? It doesn't have to be perfect." And Jack did, trying his best to loop them all up correctly. He didn't bother adding Lucifer in. No one needed to know about him.

When she got his paper, her eyebrows rose to her hairline, but Jack shrugged it off. Maybe it wasn't normal to have such a big family? He'd added Claire, too. Maybe that had been what had confused her. 

The next day, however, he was a little concerned as to why he'd been called to the office during class. His history teacher was there - as well as his whole family. It was odd seeing all of them in the room. 

On the desk was his history paper, family tree marked with concerned red lines. Once he'd sat down, squished between Sam and Eileen, did anyone talk. 

"Mister Winchester," The headmaster addressed Castiel, who nodded, "Could you please explain this rather worrying... family tree that your son has drawn?" He looked like he was about to call child protective services any moment. Castiel sighed with a nod, picked up the paper and scratched his head. 

"Well, I had Jack with a friend of mine, Kelly. We were going to raise him as friends. When he was born I was... gravely injured and in hospital. At the time, Dean, my husband, then boyfriend, was not in the right state of mind to have a baby, so Sam, Dean's brother, adopted Jack. Kelly passed away due to complications during birth." He was pointing between members of his family, who were all smiling while looking mildly uncomfortable. 

He nodded, urging Castiel to go on, "Once I was better I played more of a role in my son's life, but he already had that attachment with Sam. So Sam and I essentially coparent him. Sam married both his wives when Jack was a few years old." 

"And what of... Claire?"

He reread again, "I had her when I was much younger. I divorced her mother and lost custody before my daughter was born. My ex wife... Killed herself not long after. Through all of this Claire was in foster care and I had no way of getting to her." 

The teachers nod, but still seem a little concerned, "You have contact with her now?"

He nodded, "When she was seventeen she managed to locate me, and we've been in contact ever since." 

A little more conversation happened before they were allowed to leave, Dean clapping Jack's shoulder, "You ever do another one of these, kid, just put your mom and Cas on there." He snorted, strolling out, Castiel following after, Rowena promising to take him out for ice cream after school, Sam shaking his head and loosely translating to Eileen. His teachers were just glad to be rid of them. 

Jack went back to class, unaware of the displeasure he'd just caused everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make this into a series. Jack, his parents and their shenanigans. Maybe one day. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
